The "mode method" is well-known as an effective method for determining a threshold in binarizing. In the mode method, a local minimum is to be found between a couple of local maximums. For finding the local minimum, L.sup.3 comparisons are necessary where the number of levels of the histogram is L. The comparison takes a lot of process time.